the next timelord
by Darth Skywalker22
Summary: the cybermen have come to araluen and so has the doctor what will happen when they cross paths again


Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who or rangers apprentice

Will suddenly awoke with a start with ebony and tug freaking out. Will quickly got dressed in his

Camouflage cloak and grabbed his equipment he ran out the door with his strikers in hand. BOO! The Doctor jumped out of the bushes and catches the strikers Will threw at him. "I wonder what kind of metal these are made of and how you made these perfect spheres-." He got cut off by the throwing knife will threw at him the Doctor looked up and got hit in the forehead by the knife will threw at him "Ow", the doctor said. "Hey where'd you go in the spot will was standing in a moment ago there was nothing except the greenery that was weird", he thought. He didn't notice Will sneak up behind him and put thumb cuffs on him the Doctor said, "Not fair", Will didn't respond instead he patted the Doctor down and took the doctors sonic. "Hey!", the Doctor said.

"Oooh a whacking stick", said Will in awe as he started whacking the Doctor with it.

"Hey my sonic", cried the Doctor.

"What's a sonic, oh is it a fast food shop."

"Wait how do you know about fast food shops", asked the Doctor.

"You aren't the first time lord to come here replied will (dun dun dun) what was he called implored the doctor he calls himself the... (Trillion more dots) the the the (creepy suspense) the Beggar."

"What?" asked the Doctor?

"He calls himself the Beggar", replied Will

"Well I guess I should explain why I came, Will."

"That you should", answered Will.

"There are two reasons I came the first is because it's your b-day and second you are my son"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused looking Will.

"I'm talking about you being a Time lord; you know that little pocket watch you carry around with you every where even though it's broken"

"What this old thing" Will asked as he pulled out his golden stopwatch

"Yes that old thing, now open it and join me and we can travel the stars together"

"Wait when I open this will I remember any of my childhood asked will thinking about all the fun times he had".

"Yes"

"Can I bring some of my friends with me?"

"Yes, but only one per each of us."

"But I wanted to bring two friends."

"Don't worry ill take 1 and you can take 1."

"Oh thank you thank you."

"But first open the watch."

Will slowly released the lock and opened the watch his time lord essence came out of the watch in a flash of golden light followed by a bright stream of golden light will started groaning from the minor pain of becoming a Time lord again the golden stop watch f lashed and closed.

"Like I have two hearts" replied Will

"That is because you do" chuckles the doctor

"Whatever"

Pay more attention to your father

Fine then "allons-y" says will"

"Hey that's my line"

"Well sorry"

"Sigh your still the same little monster as before"

"What is that supposed to mean" Asked will

"Before he could reply the doctor picked him up and carried him all the way to the tardis"

"Ooh that must be the famous tardis"

"That it is"

"Well it is smaller than I imagined"

"Excuse me this thin is one of the greatest tardis of all time"

"Well I'm just saying it's smaller than I remember"

"Do you still remember how to fly it?"

"Yes but we still need four more people"

"If I can control it by myself we can control it with the two of us." As soon as he said that the doctor pulled a lever and yelled "allons-y."

Will recoiled from all the lurching while the doctor was smiling like a mad man and using is feet to press and pull levers he couldn't reach

-Line break-

Alyss was riding her horse down the road heading to castle Redmont. She had an urgent message

For King Duncan her horse was panting from the long ride from castle Macindaw she hadn't slept in days. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a soft whispering getting louder until she hear it clearly, the sound of the universe.

-Line break-

Will stepped out of the blue police box and saw a weary looking Alyss sitting atop her horse he asked if she could come with them and Alyss agreed realizing she could come back to this exact spot in time when everyone was aboard they went to go get Horace will walked outside and asked Horace to come aboard they all entered when will realized they needed halt for without him this adventure wouldn't be fun at all. The doctor pulled the lever and they were off to go and get halt while they were swirling threw the time vortex a mottled green sonic screwdriver flew out at will. Will caught the sonic and showed it to the doctor who jus grunted. When they landed halt said about time and entered the tardis. They were off to save Araluen from an unknown enemy.

-Line break-

"Quickly the doctor is on his way and were not fully upgraded" said a metallic voice.

Thousands of cyber men have gathered here from a time ripple and have started to make a factory, the only problem was that there wasn't much metal that has been founded. So the cyber men couldn't make a factory to upgrade them. so they have been waiting for the doctor. (Why would they want the doctor you ask well they needed his tardis to escape hundreds of years into the future.)

They have been working on a capsule that would capture the tardis the cyber men have surrounded the tardis in a circle waiting for the doctor to come out. A/N: they watched DW on TV some time in the future and that's how they know how to fly the tardis.


End file.
